


Mother of Invention

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you terribly naughty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother of Invention

**Author's Note:**

> Proof that I watched too much Schoolhouse Rock when I was a kid (and an adult). Mucho smoochos to [](http://mistress-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mistress-mab.livejournal.com/)**mistress_mab** for handholding and "mmmm"ing and telling me I couldn't ever be too dirtay.
> 
> Originally posted 7-31-05

Hermione opened one eye as the drop landed on her nose, lifting a hand to shade against the sun backlighting the two figures standing over her. “Game over?”

“Bill’s at the house doing something for Fleur, so we’ve been put on hold.” Fred sank down at her feet as she sat up. The sun glistened off the perspiration staining the fair skin of his chest, dark red splotches hiding his freckles.

“You’re sunburnt.”

George stretched out as well, feet against Hermione’s thigh as he leaned back on his elbows. “That’s because he thinks he looks more manly with his shirt off.”

“That’s because I was drenched with sweat, given that my twin was showing off his clever moves instead of actually attempting to play Quidditch.”

“They were rather clever, weren’t they?” George gave Hermione a slow smile. “I don’t suppose you saw?”

“No.”

“Ha.” Fred reached out and snagged the glass of lemonade beside the blanket and drained it. “Told you.”

“Well, I would assume if she didn’t notice me, she surely didn’t see your fits of derring-do attempting to bludger half our family into oblivion.”

“You’ve both obviously mistaken me for Luna or someone else who actually cares about a quick Quidditch match amongst friends.” She bit back her smile. “You’ve drunk my lemonade.”

Fred leaned forward, pushing her back toward the ground, his body lean and hard over hers. He stuck his tongue out and painted her lips. “Want a taste?”

“Speaking of,” George drawled as he lifted his foot and shoved Fred off of Hermione and onto the blanket. “It’s rather poor taste to do that when Ron’s around.”

“Ron’s perfectly fine with my relationship with Hermione.”

“Very well then,” George’s voice changed, deepened. “It’s rather poor taste to do that when Ron’s around when I’m around, as Ron might be fine with what he thinks is your relationship with Hermione, but he’s a bit in the dark in regards to _our_ relationship with Hermione.” He sat up and leaned in, dropping his voice further. “And as that would be the actual relationship that’s going on here…”

“I am right here, you know.” Hermione poured another glass of lemonade from the pitcher and took a sip, watching the two of them watch her swallow, their eyes gliding down her throat to the soft swell of her breasts that filled out her fitted t-shirt. “And perhaps instead of debating the politics of keeping Ron happy, you might find a moment to pay attention to that?”

“Are you going to get out the whip next, Mistress?” Fred purred

“As inventive as you two are?” Hermione cocked an eyebrow and shook her head. “I’m not about to sacrifice that just to tell you what to do.”

“With that sort of pressure, I don’t know that our plan of shagging her senseless is going to be enough, Fred, old boy.”

“Too right.” Fred got to his feet. “This might take an extra bit of thinking on our parts.”

Bill came out of the Burrow and George stood as well, grabbing his bat and swinging it slowly in Hermione’s direction. “Little Miss Hermione’s not going to know what hit her.”

**

“Fred? George?” Hermione walked up the stairs from the shop to their apartment. The passageway was dark though candles glowed at the top. “You are here, aren’t you?”

“Just up here, love.”

She sighed and continued up, blowing out an irritated breath as she found the door locked. “What’s going on?”

There was a sharp crack and one of the twins was behind her, his voice in a low whisper to keep her from telling which it was. “Patience is a virtue.”

“So is abstinence.” She started to turn but was stopped by his strong hands.

“I think not, love.” His breath fanned against her ear. “Take off your clothes.”

“In the hallway? I will not.”

He bit her earlobe and ran his fingers down her spine. “You won’t?” He let his hand slide over her arse, squeezing the supple flesh. “And I thought you said you liked that we’re inventive.”

“I…do.”

His voice was slightly stronger as his hands left her. “Take off your clothes.”

Her fingers trembled as she stripped off her robe. “Where should I…”

“Leave them.”

She let it fall to the floor then unbuttoned her shirt. She shrugged it off her shoulders then dropped it as well before unhooking her jeans and easing them over her hips. She’d left her shoes at the door, so they slid off easily and she shifted uncomfortably in front of him, feeling his stare on her skin. “Should I…”

His voice was deeper, huskier, hungrier. “Take them off.”

Another shiver ran through her and she nodded, stripping off her bra and knickers. The air around her was hot with his gaze and she started to turn, only to feel his hands on her again.

“No peeking.”

“I just want…”

His hands left her waist then were in front of her eyes, unrolling a Gryffindor tie like a magician. He held it up to her eyes, covering them and blocking out the candlelight. “No peeking.”

“I can’t…” Her words were cut off as another tie slipped between her parted lips.

His voice was thick in her ear. “No talking.”

She shook as his hands ran up and down her arms then pressed his naked body against her as he reached past her to unlock the door. The silk of the tie pressed against her tongue as he nudged her forward.

“Careful now.” The other twin caught her hand and guided her inside. “Wouldn’t want you to stumble and fall. We’ve got much better plans for you.” She felt them lead her along the familiar path to the bedroom, her heart pounding loudly in her chest, tightening until it hurt to breathe.

“Here we are, love.” The twin on the left, the one who’d been behind her, put his hand at her back and gave her a gentle push. “Hands and knees like a good girl.” She made a soft sound and he laughed huskily. “Oh, trust me. Girls on their hands and knees are always good.”

She moved forward on the bed, feeling the heat in her face as she imagined the sight she must present. Another heat flooded her, staining her skin and pooling in her stomach as she sprawled the center of their two beds, pushed together in the middle of the room.

A hand slid under her stomach. “Up, up.” He lifted her so that she was truly on her hands and knees. “Excellent. Right there.” She felt the bed shift as the twin on the right got up, then knelt in front of her, his fingers brushing hers.

“Do you like it so far, Hermione?” She managed a nod, the heat in her stomach sinking in a slow coil. He released her fingers and she felt silk wrap around on of her wrists. “And how about now?”

She made another noise and nodded more quickly this time. She felt the silk pull and tighten then the bed shifted again and he repeated his movements with her other wrist.

“And now?”

She moaned, the sound muted by the silk, but his answering chuckle was more than enough to let her know he’d understood. The silk tightened and she pulled against it, moaning again as she realized she couldn’t move.

“I’d say she likes it.” The other twin had stood while her wrists were being secured and she hadn’t noticed. He was kneeling at her feet, his hands sliding between her legs and pushing them apart. “Be a good girl, Hermione. Show me how much.”

Her head hung forward as she let him separate her legs, her skin painted wet with arousal. He ran his hands up to her knees then back down to her ankles, curling his long fingers around them.

“Very much,” came the voice of the twin who had tied her wrists. “She looks like she doesn’t even need us in the room.”

She mewled a protest as the twin at her feet released one of her ankles long enough to slip the noose of a tie over the other. It tightened and the sound changed to a moan, her back arching.

“Perhaps not,” the twin replied as he bound her other foot. “But I certainly don’t have any intention of leaving.”

“I imagine our dear Miss Granger is wondering what exactly our intentions are.” They both moved, sitting on either side of her again.

“Shall we tell her?”

“I think show her.”

“They always say that’s the best way to get a point across.” She felt him stretch out next to her as his brother did the same on her opposite side. “She’s lovely isn’t she? All helpless and wet and wanton. You should see yourself, Hermione. Your skin is a gorgeous shade of pink. You look something like a sweet yourself.”

“Good enough to taste.”

Her body tightened as she felt the warm-cool press of lips against her skin, both of them kissing her. They moved over her body, never in the same place twice, never where she expected them, until she felt the gentle brush of hair as the both lay beside her, beneath her, mouths closing over her nipples. She moaned against the tie gagging her, her teeth biting into the slick fabric. Their mouths caressed her, tongues lapped at her skin, teeth drew agonizingly slowly over the hard flesh.

Hands suddenly found her skin as they touched her, stroking her side, her hip, her arm, her thigh. She shuddered as her muscles tightened, fighting the rising need that their slow stroking evoked. “So good,” one of the murmured against her breast as the other pulled away to kneel beside her again.

Hermione turned her head, trying to sense where he was when a hand brushed her hair aside. She shivered as his breath feathered over her skin, his lips pressing a soft kiss to the nape of her neck. His hand snuck down again, playing with the nipple his lips had just left as his mouth moved over her neck and shoulders.

She closed her eyes behind the blindfold as she rolled her hips, seeking friction. The twin beneath her moved and she moaned in protest, the sound swallowed by the silk before she could take it back as he turned beneath her, his hands catching her hips and then sliding down over her arse as his tongue raked through the wet tangle of hairs between her thighs before pushing past the swollen flesh to find her clit.

Her body jerked as she thrust down against him, her grunt of dismay piercing past the gag into the air as he pulled away, the action quickly echoed by his brother. “My, my.” The one who had been beside her slid off the bed and walked away from her, his voice still too soft to recognize. “I think our Miss Granger is getting a bit anxious.”

The answering voice was a soft growl and a breath against her overheated skin. “As wet and as hot as she is, twin of mine, I’d have to say ‘a bit’ is more than a bit of an understatement.”

“Oh?” He moved closer, kneeling between her parted legs, his hands resting on the curve of her arse and rubbing steady circles on her skin. “Is she very hot?”

The twin beneath her nodded, his hair brushing her thigh. “Very hot.”

The steady circles grew wider, caressing her flesh for a moment until his hand left her skin only to come down quick and hard on it again. “And here I thought you were a good girl.”

Hermione jerked in response, her body shaking with desire. The twin beneath her placed his hands on her thighs and lifted his head, his tongue swiping across her clit once more. “She’s also terribly wet.”

“Wet, hmm?” His hand continued circling her arse, tracing the outline of the heated imprint he’d left just a moment before. “I do think our Miss Granger has been hiding this naughty side of herself, don’t you?”

“Oh, I would say so.” His tongue darted out again, tracing her clit. Her thighs trembled against his hands. “A punishable offense, that.”

“Yes. Yes indeed.” She braced herself for the second swat, relaxing slightly when it didn’t come. The sudden shock of it on her opposite arse cheek a moment later nearly caused her arms to buckle, but his swift capture of her hips held her in place. “Now, now. We’ll not have any of that.” He held her against him, letting her feel the hard pulse of his cock as his twin thrust up against her, the wet tip of his cock coating her stomach. “Not until we’re through with you, anyway.”

Her soft whimper was lost as he released her and leaned down, kissing the warm reminders of his hand gently. He traced them with his tongue then let it slide down, just brushing the cleft of her arse. Hermione groaned hotly and thrust back against him, hanging her head as he pulled away again.

“What’s the matter, Hermione?” The twin beneath her reached up and parted her flesh with his thumbs, blowing a stream of heated air over the hard nub of her clit. “Aren’t you enjoying yourself? You taste,” he traced it with his tongue, “like you’re enjoying yourself.”

“You feel,” the twin behind her slide two fingers easily inside her and her muscles clenched around him, “like you’re enjoying yourself.”

She nodded wildly as they began moving, one’s tongue matching the thrusting rhythm of the other’s fingers. Hermione begged them from behind her gag, pushing against the tongue and hand, rocking in the tight confines of her restraints. Her eyes were closed tight, her breathing ragged behind the gag, the wet silk heavy on her tongue, but she didn’t care as there were suddenly four fingers inside her – two from each twin. She muttered hotly, gasping as they filled her, tasted her, her teeth grinding together through the fabric.

Suddenly she stilled as the fingers changed – the twin beneath her solely thrusting inside her. She tried to turn her head but couldn’t as a large hand grasped the back of her neck. “Naughty, naughty.” He continued to hold her as his wet fingers slid up to the tight aperture of her arse. “How naughty are you though?”

She gasped as he penetrated her, his fingers pushing slowly. His other hand released her neck just long enough to undo the gag at her mouth. She gasped for breath as it fell, her voice barely a whisper. “Terribly.”

His fingers left her as his hand found her neck again and the wet tip of his cock pressed against the taut muscle. “Just as I suspected, really.” Cool liquid contrasted with his hot flesh as he pushed forward inch by inch, rocking slowly inside her as his brother slowed his fingers and tongue to match the steady pace.

Hermione leaned her head back, capturing his hand between her hair and her shoulder blades as he stilled, filling her completely. They all remained motionless for an infinite moment before the twins began moving in unison by some unknown, unspoken signal – tongues and fingers and cock pushing against her and inside her until she screamed behind clenched teeth and came, her body clutching at them both.

“Fuck,” the twin inside her gasped and came as well, his orgasm coursing hotly. Hermione recognized him then, his voice breaking in the middle of the word. George eased away from her and stretched out beside her, his hair damp as he kissed her shoulder, tasting the perspiration from her skin.

Her fingers curled into the bedspread as the twin beneath her – Fred, she reminded herself – moved away as well. Her body convulsed, jerked as his fingers slid free of her greedy skin, clinging wetly to them as he slipped from beneath her. She waited for him as George lay beside her, staring up at her as his fingers found her nipple again, teasing it and bringing a gasp to her lips and a shudder to her body.

He leaned up and kissed her, his tongue tracing her lips slowly, only thrusting inside as the press of Fred’s cock replaced his fingers and pushed inside her. She groaned against George’s kiss, her own tongue pushing into his mouth, reclaiming a modicum of control as Fred grasped her hips and held her against him, thrusting rapidly, wildly until his body jerked unevenly and he spilled his orgasm inside her.

George muttered a quick spell and the ties around Hermione’s wrists and ankles unfurled themselves. She gasped into his mouth then pulled away as Fred carefully rolled her down to the bed, his body still hard against her, inside her. “Fred,” she begged softly as George bent his head to find her nipple again, his fingers slipping easily between her legs. “Oh, please.”

“Two of us, love.” He whispered in her ear before nipping at the lobe. “Only fair if you come twice.”

“I can’t.” She clutched at George’s head, holding him against her breast as his teeth scraped over her nipple and sent ricochets of sensation through her. “I can’t. I can’t.” Her breath grew erratic, belying the steady stroke of his cock, of George’s fingers over her clit. “I can’t…I can’t…I…” She gasped again and arched against him, her head pressing hard against his shoulder. She tightened and stilled, frozen, until her body melted around him in a burst of wet heat. He continued thrusting until she begged him to stop, her body shaking with reaction.

They all lay still, breathing heavily, breathing in each other until Fred carefully freed himself from Hermione and lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. “So, love.”

She rolled over as well, laying her head on Fred’s shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. She reached for George, pulling him against her, his head on her chest and his leg wrapped over both of hers. “Hmmm?”

“Did we make up for the earlier lack of attention.”

“Mmm. Somewhat.”

“Ha!” George barked a soft laugh and lifted his head to meet her eyes. “And what is your estimation of our inventiveness now?”

“I think,” she said softly as she closed her eyes, her breathing falling easily into their matching rhythm, “I have no intention of explaining to your mother why I've suddenly taken to calling her Necessity."


End file.
